Last Chance
by Nyaar
Summary: Spoilers literales hasta Words and Deeds 3x11 y paranoias con la promo del 3x15. Wilson y House hablan de algo importante, y House le hace prometer que quedará entre ellos dos. No slash.


**Notas:** Lo pensé anoche después de ver la promo del 3x15. Spoilers literales hasta Words and Deeds (3x11) y muchas conjeturas, paranoias y tal con el 3x14 y 3x15 y los siguientes caps. ¿Spoilers? No sé si será así la cosa, porque en el fondo todos hemos pensado alguna vez en esto y que yo sepa, no hay un spoiler "oficial" sobre ello. Está sin betear... U 

House paseaba por su despacho como una fiera enjaulada cuando me senté frente a su mesa. Sabía que no tenía ganas de que habláramos, pero nunca las tenía cuando no se trataba de tonterías. Y esta vez estaba lejos de serlo.

El que no se hubiera escaqueado como de normal solía hacer cuando intuía que iba a echarle uno de mis sermones sólo cargaba más el ambiente de tensión.

- Siéntate, anda. Vas a desgastar la moqueta - Le pedí con un suspiro. Se paró un momento delante mía y leí en las arrugas de su gesto que preferiría estar en el mismo Infierno antes que allí conmigo. Le seguí con los ojos al ver que me hacía caso, pero cuando se dejó caer en la silla no me miró.

- Es mi problema - Dijo después de unos momentos, aún vuelto tozudamente hacia el monitor de su ordenador.

- También es mi problema. Yo te hago las recetas - Le recordé.

- Entonces me buscaré a otro que me las haga - Frunció el ceño, hondo, y agité la cabeza ahogando un suspiro. Nunca sabía cómo conseguía sacar las cosas de quicio con tanta facilidad.

- No seas así. Estamos hablando de tu vida, no de quién te va a hacer tortitas para desayunar.

- Precisamente.

Inconscientemente me llevé una mano a la cara y me froté los ojos un momento. Si quería que esta conversación llegara a buen puerto, más valía cambiar de táctica; exponer los hechos racionalmente solía ser una buena mano con él.

- El hígado está empezando a fallar y los riñones serán lo siguiente si no hacemos algo pronto. La vicodina no te va a matar hoy, pero si lo dejamos para mañana será tarde. Tienes que dejar que busquemos una alternativa, House.

Mi pequeña explicación hizo que por fin me mirara, y había en sus ojos tanto rencor que casi me dio un escalofrío.

- Déjame adivinar. Cuddy va a utilizar su grandioso poder de "me lo debes" para obligarme a volver a la clínica de rehabilitación y luego me meterá en un avión para llevarme a algún país exótico donde puedan joderme a terapias alternativas. Gracias, pero prefiero morirme en paz.

- House... - Quise seguir la frase, pero lo había dicho todo tan serio que se me había quedado la boca seca. Agité la cabeza, cambié las piernas de postura. Los ojos me bailaron por todo el despacho, y la idea de volver a perderle otra vez me hizo tragar saliva. Las otras dos veces no había pedido rozar la muerte, pero esta vez era distinto. Esta vez no dependía tanto de nosotros el salvarle como de él, y no quería colaborar.

Greg se agitó enfadado en la silla y levantó las piernas sobre la mesa, sujetándose el bastón contra el regazo. Clavó los ojos en mí y supe que se arrepentía de haberme dicho nada en el balcón.

- Llevo tiempo queriendo hacerte análisis de sangre y de orina - murmuré casi suspirando - pero no sabía cómo abordarlo sin que me echaras los perros. Luego vino Tritter a complicarlo todo...

- Y de pronto ya no querías hacerlos¿Verdad? - Su acusación me cortó como un cuchillo y clavé los ojos en él.

- No. Ni tú querías que me acercara si no era para darte las drogas que aún están trayendo cola.

Se rió entre dientes, mordaz.

- Hablas de lo único que me alivia el dolor como si fueran rayas de cocaína para flipar.

- Y tú te las tragas como si fueran caramelos, o peor, las pasas con whiskey - nos miramos fieramente unos momentos hasta que me di cuenta que la conversación se me estaba yendo de las manos, como siempre - House, no vamos a dejarte en la estacada.

- ¿Esta vez no¡Aleluya! - Hizo un aspaviento con los brazos.

- Dios, eres... - La mano volvió a mi cara y escondió mis ojos durante el tiempo que necesité para calmarme. La conversación sobre su vida se había convertido en un tira y afloja que ponía a prueba lo que quedaba de nuestra amistad. House parecía haber puesto su granito de arena viniendo a contarme qué le pasaba y yo estaba en deuda con su sinceridad.

Greg nunca había sido alguien que diera su confianza con facilidad, menos aún después del infarto; Stacy y Cuddy hicieron lo correcto, pero a una nunca la perdonó y a la otra la guardaba aún más rencor que a mí.

Recordé aquella noche en prisión. Había tomado su disculpa como sincera, no sólo porque quisiera creerlo sino por la mirada en sus ojos que hablaba de complicidad. Y a pesar de aquello, a veces pensaba que no me había perdonado el forzar el pacto con Tritter. Le traicioné. Sí, le vendí a la policía. Pero ¿no me traicionó él igual abandonándome a mi suerte por intentar protegerle? No tuve más remedio que concertar el trato, por él y por todos.

Suspiré, y decidí intentar hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para arreglar las cosas con él. Era nuestra última oportunidad, lo sentía, y no iba a cagarla.

- House. _Greg._ - le llamé por su nombre y me miró por instinto antes de volver los ojos al bastón - No pude estar aquí cuando el infarto, lo de Tritter fue una mierda... Y ahora sólo hay dos cosas que podemos hacer; o me voy y hacemos como si nunca hubiéramos hablado o confías en mí y buscamos soluciones en vez de culpables.

Me recosté mejor en la silla en la que estaba y le observé rumiar mis palabras en silencio, aprovechando que ninguno queríamos cruzar miradas. Le veía a diario y aún así notaba que estaba adelgazando. La ictericia no se había presentado aún, pero no tardaría demasiado. House también lo sabía, de ahí esa manía que tenía últimamente en repasarse los ojos cada vez que se veía en un espejo.

Di un respingo al escuchar el bastonazo sobre la mesa, y de pronto estaba sobre sus pies paseando de nuevo por el despacho. Quizá le dolía la pierna, quizá necesitaba pensar.

Se paró a mi lado tras varias idas y venidas, apoyando todo su peso en el bastón.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que preocuparte tanto?

- Porque soy tu amigo - Me encogí de hombros, cuidándome muy mucho de mostrar que me hacía feliz que hubiera aceptado darnos otra oportunidad.

- Te encanta preocuparte.

- Sí, eso también. Ya sabes que necesito que me necesites para mantenerme vivo.

- Ya decía yo que seguías recetándome pastillas por alguna razón.

Continuó andando de la estantería a la puerta, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. Me froté las sienes suavemente y me permití cerrar un momento los ojos, escuchando sus pasos. Me dolía la cabeza, como siempre que mantenía una conversación seria con él.

- No vas a contarle esto a nadie.

- Cuddy podría ayudar...

- No - dijo tajante mirándome por encima del hombro - Tú y yo.

Me humedecí los labios, pensativo.

- Se dará cuenta de que hay algo raro cuando vea que no tomas vicodina.

Frunció el ceño, molesto no sabía si por Cuddy o por la idea de tener que probar otras pastillas a la fuerza. Seguramente sería por todo a la vez.

- Me darás otras pastillas y las meteré en uno de los frascos de vicodina. No dejaré que tome muestras, no te preocupes - agitó una mano y se apoyó en la mesa - Nadie más lo sabrá. ¿Prometido?

No pude evitar medio sonreírme con su petición de crío de parvulario orgulloso, y al momento la tensión del despacho se relajó agradablemente.

- Prometido...

_How to save a life..._


End file.
